


Heart Latte Art

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: Between the dark brown of coffee is the lightness of milk breaking through. George is more lonely than ever in his life as he is a barista in a new country. He struggles with dark thoughts that seem to be endless. That is until he meets Clay who’s light allows George to feel balanced once again. Because coffee isn’t the same without a little milk and sugar.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Heart Latte Art

It took a steady hand and days of practice but, I had finally mastered the perfect swan latte art. I smiled down as I regarded the intricate mesh of almond milk and espresso I had created before gazing at the order slip and calling out the name of the lucky person who’d receive my pride and joy. 

“Clay!” I called and looked who’d respond when I locked eyes with him. I blame myself for being too wrapped up in my work to have noticed the gorgeous guy who was currently walking towards me. I cursed myself for missing the opportunity to stare inconspicuously at the tall blonde male whose face, if put on a billboard could convince me to buy anything. 

“Oh wow! It’s so pretty I almost don’t want to drink it,” the man said with a smile as he picked up his coffee.  
I hadn’t expected him to say anything but a polite “thanks” as most customers did. So his praise of that which I had worked so hard on made me attracted to him even more. 

“Thanks, I tried,” I said with a grin that might have been a bit too bright for an average customer-worker interaction. I held eye contact with him for a second and noticed just how bright his green eyes were from up close. 

“George iced matcha waiting for you!” My coworker Karl reminded me, causing me to realize exactly how distracted Clay had made me.  
I turned to get started on the drink and I felt my eyes flick up involuntarily to watch the handsome stranger exit the cafe and as far as I knew exit my life. 

As I finished up for the day and swept the floors I tried not to let my thoughts drift back to the interaction I had had earlier. To the hot guy who barely knew I existed and probably didn’t even like guys.  
Karl tapped me on the shoulder, held out an iced coffee, and said, “Hey, I’m good to close up today. You can head out.”

“Thank you Karl you’re the best! I’ll close next time,” I replied gratefully, as I accepted the drink and headed out. 

The bittersweet tones of the complimentary iced coffee were more noticeable that evening as I walked home through the Florida heat. The walk was a part of my daily routine that I enjoyed as it was a break between the hecticness of the cafe and the endless lines of code that I would pour over at home. The two part-time jobs were enough to keep me afloat but didn’t provide a lot of time for rest. So I enjoyed watching the seagulls fly up above and toward the ocean as I sipped on the cool drink that was especially helpful to me as I wasn’t yet used to such a warm climate. 

I opened the door to my apartment and was met with darkness and silence as per usual. I sighed, as the unwelcoming environment of the place where I was supposed to be the most welcome settled in. Immediately the thoughts I tried to keep at bay surfaced. I knew that it was an irrational waste of time to even entertain thoughts of the man to whom I spoke a total of four words to but his green eyes flashed through my brain. Clay, his name even spoken in my head, caused a rush to run up my spine and a smile to emerge on my face. I had seen a lot of people filter through the shop each day, yet none like Clay. He seemed to glow like the perpetual sun that had attracted me to the sunshine state. I flicked the lights on in each room as I made my way over to the computer and they seemed to be brighter than usual. I giggled as I thought back to his praise of my masterpiece and silently prayed that I would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys this is my first work on ao3 after reading them here for literally seven years no joke! I'm trying to get back to writing and would love some feedback! Thank you for reading.


End file.
